


Questions of Capability

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Further Adventures of Susan Pevensie, Queen [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Archery, BAMF Susan Pevensie, Magic, Magical Experimentation, Post-World War II, Pre-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Susan Pevensie Is Minerva McGonagall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Susan can fix those issues that she finds with a little forethought and preparation.
Series: Further Adventures of Susan Pevensie, Queen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211408
Kudos: 7





	Questions of Capability

**Author's Note:**

> Susan is McGonagall, even the magic tastes different here

It is easy, almost insultingly so, to make weapons with magic, a basic understanding of the parabolic arc - Susan's long since surpassed having to think about it - and material as unpredictable in effect as student's potion attempts to use. And that is a mere trebuchet, pulled together from nothing more than the diagram in a history book (mundane, of course, wix see no need for such thing) - for precision work, her bow has much better range - this worlds magic is undeniably limited, in comparison to the power and effect that created a century of winter - but not, typically, the range of effects a trained wand can produce.

And then there's the ammunition problem, but, well, Susan can fix those issues with a little forethought and preparation, with runes and transfiguration and a little light summoning linked from her quiver to a stockpile - and so she does, to great effect and the detriment of those who would still seek to follow Grindlewald's legacy into yet another war spanning the breadth of the continent.


End file.
